Welcome Home
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: ...-No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo-...-Siempre estaré contigo-...-Creí que te perdería otra vez-...-Jamás, te amo demasiado como para abandonarte-...-Bienvenidos a Casa.


**Nyya, Minna-san, quizá estén enojados conmigo, porque no he actualizado ninguno de mis fics, pero pues…como se los digo mientras yo….**

**Shun: ¬¬ Yo se los explico, verán….mientras ella intentaba dormirse a las 2 de la mañana escuchando música se le vino a la cabeza la idea de hace un…**

**Yo: Songfic con la canción que estaba escuchando ^^**

**Shun/Yo: Así que…disfrútenlo**

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo trama de este songfic.**

***Canción: Welcome Home-Radical Face**

**Aclaracion: *Esto o mas bien este signo * son pensamientos***

* * *

**Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh**

Sentada al pie de la ventana abierta, escuchando esas estúpidas campanas de viento, como odiaba el tintineante sonido que hacían, de nuevo iban a mudarse y ella no podía evitarlo, se irían y esta vez era para siempre.

-Andando hermana, mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más corto será el viaje.

-Bien, de acuerdo- Se paró, con la mirada opaca y siguió empacando la maleta que dejo incompleta.

**Sleep don't visit, so I chocked on sun**

**And the days blur into one**

**And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done**

Saliendo ahora se encuentra la pelinegra, con maleta en mano, a punto de subir a aquel coche, su padre toma la maleta y la mete en la cajuela, sube al carro preparándose para arrancar.

-Tranquila todo va a estar bien- Contestó aquel pelinegro.

**-**Espero y no me mientas.

Y el auto arranco, dejando tras de sí una nube de humo, mientras a esa casa, ahora vacía, llegaban un rubio y una peli naranja.

**Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline**

**Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass**

**Was never much but we made the most**

**Welcome Home**

-¡No puede ser, llegamos tarde!- Gritó el rubio golpeando el suelo.

-Tranquilízate, no tiene mucho que se fueron, aún podemos alcanzarlos.

-Tienes razón, andando- Dijo el rubio para empezar a correr con la peli naranja detrás.

**Ships are launching from my chest**

**Some have names but most do not**

**If you find one, please let me know what piece I´ve lost**

En aquel carro iba una triste pelinegra y un sereno pelinegro, la chica presentía que antes de irse iba a ocurrir algo asombroso, a menos para ella, pero su hermano estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella presentía, ambos con una expresión pensativa.

-*Solo espero que lo que presiento se haga realidad*.

-*¿Será verdad lo que pienso? , ojala no me equivoque*.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- Preguntó su madre a ambos.

-Nada mamá-Contestaron al unísono.

**Peel the scars from off my back**

**I don't need them anymore**

**You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars**

**I've come home**

Aquellos dos chicos corrían y corrían todo lo que sus piernas les daba, tenían que alcanzarlos, no los dejarían ir, no esta vez, ya se habían ido una vez, pero hoy no.

_Flashback_

_Se observaba a cuatro pequeños niños: un rubio, una peli naranja, un pelinegro y una pelinegra, en un parque._

_-Entonces… ¿se van?- Preguntó el rubio._

_-Si, pero no te preocupes serán unos años y volveremos-Dijo la pelinegra._

_-Pero no nos abandonaran, ¿verdad?- Pregunto la peli naranja._

_-Claro que no, solo iremos unos años a Inglaterra y después volveremos a Japón- Ahora fue el pelinegro._

_Los infantes que se quedaban entristecieron, y los dos pelinegros los abrazaron._

_-Tranquilo, si volveré no te preocupes- Dijo la pelinegra abrazando al rubio y regalándole un besito en la mejilla._

_-Te estaré esperando- Dijo el rubio sonrojado._

_Por otra parte con el pelinegro._

_-Tranquila, voy a regresar, y cuando regrese prometo traerte algo muy especial- Le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña._

_Y así ambos infantes se despidieron para ir a casa a empacar._

_Fin Flashback_

Al terminar de recordar, la pelinaranja se tocó a la altura del pecho, donde tenía el collar que le había dado el pelinegro.

**All my nightmares escaped my head**

**Bar the door, please don't let them in**

**You were never supposed to leave**

**Now my head is splitting at the seams**

**And I don't know if I can**

En el aeropuerto se encontraban dos adolescentes sentados mientras sus padres compraban los boletos para irse de viaje.

-No creo que sea buena idea quedarse un rato más.

-Por favor, solo unos minutos más.

-De acuerdo.

Sus padres terminaron de comprar los boletos y llamaron a ambos adolescentes.

-Vamos, ya nos están hablando.

-Unos minutos más.

-De acuerdo, pero solo unos minutos.

**Here, beneath my lungs, I feel your thumbs press into my skin again.**

En otra parte el rubio y la pelinaranja ya estaban en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Vamos ya falta poco.

-Si, eso espero.

**Uhhh Uhhh Uhhh Uhhh**

-Hora de irse.

-Si…creo que…tienes razón.

Se pararon del lugar y comenzaron a caminar, cuando de repente dos personas aparecieron corriendo en el aeropuerto y mientras paraban para recuperar aire gritaron:

-SHUN.

-HIKARI.

Los adolescentes dejaron de caminar y se dieron la vuelta al escuchar sus nombres, inmediatamente al reconocer a las personas corrieron hasta ellos para abrazarlos.

-No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo-Le dijo el rubio que corresponde al nombre de Keith, a la pelinegra, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Siempre estaré contigo- Le contestó la pelinegra para luego verlo a la cara y darle un beso en los labios.

**Uhhh Uhhh Uhhh Uhhh**

Por otra parte, el pelinegro ya se había adelantado, al momento de abrazar a la pelinaranja inmediatamente la besó. Y luego de que la necesidad de respirar se presentara se separaron.

-Creí que te perdería otra vez-Dijo la pelinaranja de nombre Alice.

-Jamás, te amo demasiado como para abandonarte- Le respondió él mientras le besaba la frente.

Luego de que Keith y Hikari separaran su beso, los cuatro jóvenes caminaron hacia la salida, se quedarían juntos y esta vez nada los separaría.

Mientras, los padres de ambos pelinegros, veían como desaparecían, y con una sonrisa en sus rostros dijeron al unísono:

-**Bienvenidos a Casa.**

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**ewe Que les pareció?, díganme su opinión quiero saberla, quiero saber que les pareció mediante un pequeño review y respecto a mis otros fics, no se preocupen no los tengo abandonados, aún siguen en pie, prometo actualizar y terminar lo más pronto posible los capítulos, porque también tengo nuevos proyectos en mente, pero no los subo porque primero quiero terminar los demás fics para después dedicarme a mis otras ideas. :D**

**Así que….hasta aquí les dejo y estén al pendiente porque prometo actualizar ;)**

**Sayonara :D**

**By: Hikari-Kazami**


End file.
